In the case where a metallic material is cooled from a molten state (i.e. a melt) to attain a solid-liquid coexisting state, this may be referred to as the semi-solidified slurry state of the metal.
Processes for producing such semi-solidified metallic slurries have conventionally been disclosed, which include: a process for producing a semi-solidified slurry by applying mechanical stirring during a cooling process (Patent Document 1); a process for producing a semi-solidified slurry by using an inclined cooling plate (Patent Document 2); and a process for producing a semi-solidified slurry by applying electromagnetic stirring (Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-297097    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-34307    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-88083